Goodbye AKTV
June 6, 2013 After nearly two years on air, AKTV signs off for good. But problems within TV5’s sports division continue to persist today. (Logo courtesy of ABC Development Corporation) On May 31, 2013, the AKTV on IBC 13 block aired for the last time. As reported over a month ago, Mediaquest has decided not to renew the blocktime contract with the No. 3 network IBC 13, which expired in May and retained the PBA games is the only Sports5-produced program for the network. With AKTV ceasing to exist, Sports5‘s properties are being moved to AksyonTV and Hyper starting this month. The AKTV programming block made its rousing debut in August 2011 with the Smart All-Star Ultimate Challenge, pitting the Gilas national team and an all-PBA selection against NBA players led by Kobe Bryant. In October, AKTV became the home of the PBA, airing all of its games for the next two years. Over the next few months, AKTV aired sports events like soccer’s United Football League and Bundesliga, the 2012 London Olympic Games, the NCAA, PBA D-League (now moving to PTV-4 in June 2012) and professional boxing, among others. However, mounting costs, coupled with lack of profits, forced TV5 management not to renew its block-time agreement after two years. The signs that AKTV’s days were numbered showed after the PBA allowed to air the recently concluded Commissioner’s Cup Finals on IBC-13 and on TV5. In addition, the block aired on Monday to Friday from 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7:15 to 9 p.m. (except from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 8 to 9 p.m. is The Weakest Link), Saturdays from 10 a.m. to 12 noon and 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 10 a.m. to 7:30 p.m. As AKTV was winding down, Mediaquest was scrambling to find a new network for its UFL and incoming NCAA coverage, which AksyonTV was able to oblige. AksyonTV is no stranger to airing sports coverage. In its infancy, it aired a boxing match featuring Filipina Ana Julaton, but has since deferred from airing further sports in favor of news and public affairs. However, with AKTV no longer in the equation, AksyonTV had no other choice but to air the UFL, the PBA D-League and the upcoming NCAA season. The demise of AKTV exposed TV5’s budgetary deficiencies. By committing too much on several sports properties without giving enough time to tinker and experiment, they lost so much money, and by the time the deal expired, they scrambled to get their sports properties on another channel. The 2012 London Olympics was a broadcasting failure, both in expenses and revenue. Also their more recent venture with the NCAA had an adverse effect on its budget. The AKTV Center before PBA games, though well-viewed, was unnecessary. Perhaps the network’s owner Manny V. Pangilinan had a full pocket that he spent lavishly on it, without realizing how to conserve them. With all that in mind, it is clear that TV5 wants to be a cut above the rest, at par with competitors ABS-CBN and GMA-7. But instead their free-spending ways betrayed them in the end. I already wrote aboutGMA 7’s lack of a sports division before. Perhaps GMA should step up already. Then again, neither will GMA 7’s ownership be serious enough to acquire the sports properties that TV5 has. Until then, TV5 should remain committed with what they have now, regardless of how their budget would play a role. Otherwise it will be a long season for the still-fledgling network.